Fate And Ninjas
by BeyondLoki
Summary: i can't believe this no it can't be right. this is all wrong first that mission and now this how am I to face the villagers? Me a member of the Shenju clan have commited the worst crime I can think of Treasonwith the enemey with Itachi Uchiha.
1. the mission

Loki: hello i'm Beyond Loki but you can call me Loki. guess time for a disclamer hit it Itachi.

Itachi: do I have to?

Loki: no not really.

Itachi: really?

Loki: if you rather be shoved down Kisame throat than do the disclamer then thats fine with me.

Itachi: fine... Beyond Loki does not own Naruto nor does she profit from it which also means she doesn't own me... Are you crying?

Loki: no I just have dirt in my eye Weasel-kun.

Itachi: no comment and here's the story. enjoy.

****

I knew when I was told what the mission was that it was a terrible idea with a capital "T". My mission was tom infiltrate a business in the village hidden in the waves. The business was called "One Night Romance" "where all your dreams come thru". Where according to brochure a client fills out an application to be compared to other clients and the ones that match the most go on a date. My mission was suddenly to infiltrate it because my cousin the gondaime believed it was run by the Akatsuki. Yeah I know what you're thinking and if it's the same thing I thought it went something like this. "Yeah the Akatsuki, level s-ranked criminals to are running a dating service to use the profit to fund their war. No wait, maybe they turned over a new leaf and wanted to spread the love. **IS YOU F-ING KIDDING ME.? THIS IS THE DUMBEST MISSION IN THE HISTORY OF DUMB MISSION!** And I thought the mission Kakashi went on last month was hilarious, God I hate karma! I tried to unsuccessfully talk my way out of this mission and yeah a lot of help that did me. Now I here fill out an application which went sort of like this.

Question one. Are you male or female? _female_

question two. are you single?**"what the heck!"**I thought to myself "**this is a dating service "oh well"** yes_._

question three. age. _20_

question four. day of birth. _7/20/80. _"not real"

question five. birth place. _land of snow._

summarize yourself.

I'm the type of person who hates violence and love mysteries. **and so forth yada yada etc etc.e **

later I turned it in and was told to wait a few hours so I decide to go to the local bar and try to "relax" okay I know it was a bad idea but I am a member of the Shenju clan so I can hold my sake but first I knew the wig I was wearing wouldn't ohair dye last up to four days if you don't use the removal shampoo. I had to dye my hair a blond color and get blue contacts and take a chakra pill that would enable me to have the chakra of a citizen as well as change my chakra signature for 48 hours. I at least was smart enough to bring 4 which if I'm correct add up to 8 days so I don't have to worry about people identifying me. I receive a message before I arrive at the bar apparently my date has been set. God I hate my job right now! I arrive at my agency five minutes early because Tsunadae thinks that it makes people look good. God, thats lame! I'm directed to room 12 where, I will meet my so called match. I open to door and come face to face with.

****

okay so heres the deal i'm going to post a chapter a week I might post them faster if I get any review good or bad i'll take them all. so until next time since i'm not one to beg i'll let Orochimaru do it.

Ororochimaru: why you incompotent fool. why me?

Loki: because reason one, I hate you! reason two, you look like the oreo who got reject from the package for being a pedophile and yes you act like one. I mean you do want Sasuke's body!

Orochimaru: I do it if you shut up!

Loki: fair enough:

Orochimaru gets on his knees: please I beg of you press the button at the bottom of your sreeen marked review, i'm begging you!

Loki: coughcough loser cough cough


	2. meeting mr boring

sorry it took me so long to post another chapter lost my material for a little while to find it again.

previously 

God I hate my job right now! I arrive at my agency five minutes early because Tsunadae thinks that it makes people look good. God, thats lame! I'm directed to room 12 where, I will meet my so called match. I open to door and come face to face with.

**LOKI TALKING **_DATE TALKING _FROM THIS POINT ON THOUGHTS

there standing before me is a 5"8 brunette male with the most stunning green eyes. he reminds me of some one i've met before but I can't think of who the person is .

_"so your my date?" _he says speaking for the first time.

**"yes"**

_" I'm Rin Haruka"_

"**and I'm Shinju Natsumi"** oh dear Kami this man was a walking sex god I thought to myself.

_"its good to meet you" _

**"likewise"**

_"yes well we might as well get to know each other"_

**"yes, I believe you right."**

"_would you like to go for a walk through the park?"_

"that would be nice" a walk through the park what could be evil about that?

four hours later

_"that was a refreshing walk but, i'm sorry we had to rest so many times those Shinobi have the easy life!" _

"you would think that but really they don't. I had a friend once who was a Shinobi... he died"

_" oh... well do you want to grab a bite to eat at the nearest place "_

**"sure"**

Unfortunately for me the nearest place to eat ended up being a bar, though I am Tsunade's cousin I can not now nor ever have been able to hold my own when it comes to alot of sake unlike Tsunade who has a high tolerence to the liquor I can only drink so much .

_"so Natsumi what do you do for a living?"_

quick Loki think of some girly job **"I'm a assistant for the daimyo of the Land of Snow** **and you?" **

_"I work for the ToroMico Company which supplies paper and paper excessaries to every house hold in almost every country in the world."_

**"thats fasinating tell me more." **god, kill me now!

"_very well, my job is to make sure the shipments get out on time because without me and my fellow workers no one would have high quality paper at a low quality price."_

"**really why did you decide to work for this company?" **this guys got an ego bigger than Sasuke's and really whats so great about paper... paper is paper. I need a drink maybe if I just tune him out and nod my head as if i'm listening...yeah that might work!

"_when I was five I loved to draw and then I would run out of paper because it was so expensive. that is why I wanted to work for ToroMico."_

its working because all I hear i "wak wak wak wak wak waka waka" so he talked and I drank.

this goes on for several hours i'll spare the detailes sort version he talked and we both drank. the rest of the night is a blur.

next morning

Wow do I have a head ache! what happened?

I turn over and...OMG _"this is bad very very bad...I got drunk and oh no no no no this can't be happening." Wait is RIn's hair changing color it is his hairs turning black like bluish-black and his facial features are changing as well and OH MY GOD IT..._

_TIME FOR A DICLAIMER TODAY ITS GAARA WHO WILL DO THE DISCLAIMER _

_Gaara: why must I do the discalimer?_

_Loki: becuase it would be a big help to me._

_Gaara: very well... BeyondLoki does not own Naruto nor any of the characters from said show._

_Loki: thanks Gaara _

_oh and also there names have a purpose Rin means cold or severe and Haruko means Distance care to take a guess at who this mystery man may be?__and Shinju means Pearl and Natsumi means summer beauty. and the name of the company ToroMico in Swedish is Toro-bull Mico- monkey _

_**special thanks to the following.**_

_and to _Kuroryu Clan Kuroryu Clan thanks and any song refernce or character reference you wan't in the story i'd be happy to add it.


End file.
